Seiji Sawacho
Seiji Sawacho is a character in the w4ffl5 Expanded Universe. Appearance Seiji is a relatively muscular man with short black hair. His eyeballs are completely black in colour. His Hero costume consists of a leather jacket with several rips all around it. Personality Seiji grew up isolated from his peers because they were creeped out by his Quirk and his black eyes. He got into UA High School and met Toruku Taikaku, a doting teacher. He managed to connect well with her, who inspired him to open up socially. After graduating UA, Seiji became a teacher at UA himself, wanting to inspire students the way Toruku did for him. He connected very well with his class one year, but then a villain attacked and they all died. This caused Seiji to revert back to his loner personality. Abilities Quirk Tendrils: Allows Seiji to sprout thin, tentacle-like appendages from his skin. He can sprout tendrils from anywhere on his body, including existing tendrils. Tendrils can stretch indefinitely, but each possesses the strength of one of Seiji's fingers. Seiji is able to intertwine tendrils to increase their collective strength and essentially create new limbs. The tendrils are also an extension of Seiji's nervous system, so they feel pain and can be damaged by anything that would normally damage a body part. Statistics Support Items Ripped Clothing: Seiji’s costume consists of a plain black long-sleeved shirt and long pants, both riddled with tears to allow tendrils to sprout easily. Utility Belt: Seiji wears a utility belt full of small tools. Visor: Seiji wears a visor that grants him infrared and ultraviolet vision. He originally wore sunglasses in order to hide his discoloured eyes but decided to upgrade them. Super Moves * Vine Whip: Seiji swings a single long tendril like a whip. ** Multi-Vine Whip: Seiji uses several intertwined tendrils instead of just one. * Puppeteer: Seiji snakes several tendrils from a hidden position and grabs all the opponent’s limbs at the same time, immobilising them. * Antenna Fuzz: Seiji covers himself with very short tendrils and uses them to detect sound and other vibrations. * Spiderwalk: Seiji sprouts tendrils from his legs and uses them to walk more quietly and sure-footedly. ** Man-Spider: Seiji is able to use his tendrils as a means of travel similar to that of a certain arachnid-themed superhero. * Tendril Net: Seiji sprouts tendrils from tendrils, forming them into the shape of a web to be used as a net. * Omni-Tentacles: Seiji sprouts several tendrils but keeps them all hidden under his clothing before unleashing them as an intimidating attack. * Jellyfish Stroke: Seiji’s own swimming style where he moves his tendrils like a jellyfish to maneuver in water * Lasso Shot: Seiji launches a single tendril to grab something. * Mega Guitar Solo: Seiji uses his tendrils to play the guitar impossibly fast. Synopsis Origin Grew up isolated from peers, develops a loner personality. Attends UA on a whim and meets teacher, Toruku Taikaku. Toruku inspires him to open up. Story After graduating, Seiji decides to become a teacher to help them the way Toruku helped him. He connected particularly well with his fourth homeroom class. Then a villain attacked and they class died. Seiji stopped being a doting teacher and went became a loner teacher. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Transformers Category:UA High School Category:Japanese Category:Japan Category:Teacher Category:Sawacho Family